Abby
This Mii's page is '''semi-protected' to prevent fanon (specifically from Poofesure fans) from being added to the page.'' If you think this page will get unprotected, '''don't expect it', because that's not going to happen.'' Abby is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #49 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 3,853. Wii Sports In Tennis, she is one of the 5 players before the starter team of Matt and Miyu, with a skill level of 35-42. If you lose the first match, Abby will play against you with Matt or Ren. In Baseball, she is the 7th worst player, with a skill level of 145-307, and her team consists of her, Kentaro, Matt, Akira, Luca, Emma, Elisa, Jessie, and Silke. Abby''' plays on all Baseball teams from Elisa to Mike. She doesn't play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort Abby is a Pro in every multiplayer game, which differs from her low skills in Wii Sports. In Swordplay, she has a skill level of about 1226-1230. Her Table Tennis skill is 1046-1050. She is a Pro in Basketball and is the 13th best player. Her level is 1316-1320 and she has a team of Theo and Pablo. She is a Pro at Cycling, coming 20th out of 98. Unlike in Wii Sports, Abby is one of the best Miis. Armors Abby uses in Swordplay Showdown Wii Party In Wii Party, Abby is a Beginner Mii. Trivia *You can earn her badge for '''making 100 edits on articles, for making 1 edit on an "Ambidextrous Miis" article '''or for '''every 500 edits you make on "Beginner CPU" articles. *Her Japanese name is Abī (アビィ-). *Abby is one of the only players who has bad skills in Wii Sports, only for her skill to become a PRO at all sports (except Cycling, which doesn't count) in Wii Sports Resort just like James, Misaki, and Akira, but the opposite of Saburo and Sarah. **Out of the 4 improved Miis, Abby''' is the only one who is a Pro at Cycling. *She is the first CPU to come up alphabetically out of the CPU Miis. *In Tennis, Abby is the only female CPU Mii to come before the starter team of Matt and Miyu, which makes her the worst female CPU Mii in this sport. *Abby and Tatsuaki are the worst pair in Friend Connection, from Wii Party, with a score of 26. *In Wii Sports, when you play with her in Tennis, the scoreboard will show her with the wrong nose (two dots instead of her nose). *Abby appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 1, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 14, 15, 17, 18, and 19. *Abby is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Tennis, Table Tennis, and Baseball Batting, but is right-handed in Baseball Throwing. *She and Abe are the two and only Miis to be Pro at every sport in Wii Sports Resort, Cycling included. **Coincidentally, both of their names start with AB and they're the first Miis to be listed in alphabetical order. *Abby is the only CPU Mii with that hair. *She and Martin are the only non-boss Miis who do not appear in either of the Volcano Stages. *In Wii Party, she can be seen in the photo used as a preview in Friend Connection, along with Steve. *In her Wii Music artwork, she plays the Cello. *Abby plays on 15 baseball teams from Elisa to Mike, making her on the third most CPU teams in baseball. Jessie is on 16 teams, and Silke is on 17. *Her name comes from the Hebrew origin, meaning "father's joy". *Her name is short for Abigail. *In her Wii Party artwork, she appears to be bouncing on a Pogo Stick. This could be a reference to the minigame "Spring Time". *She never wears black armor in Swordplay Showdown. Gallery AbbyDACotQR.JPG|Abby's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-51-0.png|Abby's badge. Badge-69-5.png|Abby's badge. Badge-31-7.png|Abby's badge. Badge-edit-5.png|Abby's badge. 7- Abby's Team.jpg|Abby's Baseball Team. Records view (4).jpg|Abby in Baseball. 2018-02-09 (66).png|Abby is ready to bat with Haru ready to catch. Screen Shot 2015-01-18 at 7.08.21 PM.png|Abby in Swordplay Duel. Screen Shot 2015-01-19 at 8.14.01 AM.png|Abby about to play a Table Tennis match. 20180210_074009.jpg|Abby and her teammates Theo and Pablo in Basketball. Abby_cello.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of Abby. HAA 00622.JPG IMG_0199.JPG DSC01946.JPG|Abby in Swordplay Speed Slice. 2018-07-21.png|Abby pitching in Baseball. 2018-07-25 (4).png|Abby doubling up with Matt in Wii Sports Tennis. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D-12.jpg IMG_0491.JPG|Another photo of Abby and her teammates Pablo and Theo in Basketball. IMG_0629.JPG|Abby sword fighting at Dusk. 2018-08-16 (10).png|Abby in Cycling. IMG_0751.JPG 2018-09-08 (12).png|Abby doubling up with Ren in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-09-28 (25).png Sarah, Mia, and Abby participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Miyu participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Miyu participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Miyu participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Mia, David, Saburo, Pierre, Andy, Alisha, Holly, Jackie, Abby, Midori, Miguel, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Abby, Oscar, and Midori participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png 2018-11-08 (33).png Abby as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Abby participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Abby participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Abby, Alex, and Sarah participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Alex, Abby, and Sarah participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Alex, Abby, and Sarah participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Rin, Patrick, Steph, Gabriele, Abby, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (17).png 2018-11-15 (67).png Mia, Abby, and Andy participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Andy participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Andy participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Andy participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Andy participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Andy participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Abby, Miguel, and Julie participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Abby, Miyu, and Jessie participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ashley, Abby, Ursula, Steve, Alex, Martin, and Hayley featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Rin, Gwen, Nick, Abby, and Oscar featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Shohei, Gwen, Greg, Jessie, Abby, and Hiromasa featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Barbara, Abby, Matt, Fumiko, Ryan, Maria, Eddy, and Emma featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Abby in Bowling.JPG Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG 1459.jpg Abby wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Abby wearing Red Armor and Hiroshi wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1678.jpg Ashley with Abby.png IMG 2020.jpg Abby, Mike and Jessie in Board Game Island.png Abby, Mike and Jessie in Wii Party.png Sandra, Rainer and Abby participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Abby, Akira and Fumiko participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Ian,_Tatsuaki,_Gwen_and_Abby_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Silke, Eddy, Alisha, Sarah, Abby, Vincenzo, Lucia, Steph, Hiromasa, Ashley, Gabi, Barbara, Martin, Rainer, Michael, Sandra, Shinnosuke, and Emma featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Abby, Ashley, Abe and Chris participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Jessie, Abby, Haru, Miyu, Holly, Andy, Shinta, Rin, Akira, Julie, Maria, Victor, Shohei, Barbara, and Takashi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Miis in Smile Snap -1.jpg Abby1st.jpg Abby2nd.jpg Abby3rd.jpg Abby4th.jpg Abby in rhythm boxing.png Abby in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(225).jpg Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 1 30 53 PM.png Miis congratulating Matt, Lucia, and Alisha.jpg 2019-10-26.png|Abby doubling up with Elisa in Tennis 20191030_054916.jpg 20191111_184500.jpg|Abby and Tatsuaki are the worst pair Cpu.png|'''Abby is the ninth one on the first row. Abby, Oscar, and Midori participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, David, Saburo, Pierre, Andy, Alisha, Holly, Jackie, Abby, Midori, Miguel, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Misaki, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, Hiromi, Julie, Ian, Shouta, Pierre, and Hiroshi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Elisa, Hiromi, Fritz, Misaki, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Abby, Pablo, Kathrin, Asami, Oscar, Hiroshi, and Theo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png George, Patrick, Martin, Fritz, Gabriele, Fumiko, Helen, Rin, Daisuke, Abby, Tatsuaki, Alex, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Michael, Sakura, Jackie, David, Abby, Rainer, Alex, Holly, Rachel, Tomoko, Elisa, Ian, and Alisha featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Miyu participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Miyu participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Pablo and his teammates Abby and Susana playing Basketball at Night.JPG Category:Beginner CPU Category:Pro Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Basketball Pros Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Cycling Pros Category:Edit badge Miis Category:Top 15 Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Quadruple Pro Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Miis Category:CPU Category:Miis that wear purple thin armor Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Miis Who Love Blue Category:Yellow Skinned Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis with dark blonde hair Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that are a pro at nothing in Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort improvers